


Baby Talk

by Palefire73



Series: Loki Origins [10]
Category: Frigga - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Another!, Gen, Loki starts to talk, Odin's Good Parenting, Parent Frigga, Thor and Odin care for Loki, Thor is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is starting to really try out talking, as he has quickly learned that it is a good way to communicate what one wants.<br/>Odin makes a rare appearance in the nursery to see his family.</p><p>*note* Loki's pronounciations are how baby talk sounds in English in England, so I apologise if they do not make sense to anyone who does not speak English English :D Trust me, they are baby talk!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

“Dor! Dor, wan tit? Wan tit, Dor?”

 

Thor looked at the building block Loki was holding out for him and smiled, impressed at what his younger brother had done. The golden haired Prince had been looking for a red block to complete the construction he had been working on, but had not been able to find one in the box they were stored in. He had not vocalised his need, he had simply searched to no avail while Loki had watched him. The toddler had been playing with various toys, but Thor had not been aware he had a red building block, or he would have asked for it. He took it gratefully, “Thank you, Loki. I can complete the castle now!”

 

Loki grinned, pleased that he had helped his brother with his game. In actual fact, he had not had a red block. It had been yellow. But Loki had realised that there were none left and that Thor would not be able to complete his construction. He had held the block and had looked to the red ones Thor had used and then he had looked back to the one in his tiny hands and had imagined what it would look like if it was red. Tiny blue plumes of magic had emanated from the tips of his fingers and the block had faded from the vibrant yellow colour to the exact same shade of red as the other blocks.

 

“Wed!” Exclaimed Loki, pointing to the completed building, “Wed bocks, Dor!”

 

Thor grinned at Loki’s baby speech, “Red, Loki. Say ‘red’, with a R!”

“Wed!” laughed Loki, “Wed!” He turned back to his toys and bashed a small wooden cart onto the head of a fluffy sheep toy, “Ba baba ba ba BAH!”

 

“Hello boys!” Frigga came into the room and the two Princes smiled brightly to see her, then Thor got up and ran to the person behind her, “Father!” He exclaimed, stopping abruptly before the King and saluting him in the Asgardian fashion. “Thor, my son!” Odin saluted him back and then they embraced, Odin ruffling Thor’s golden locks good naturedly. He looked over to Loki sitting on the rug to see the young toddler holding his own arm crookedly across his little chest. Smiling warmly, Odin crossed the room to him and hunkered down in front of him. Saluting the little boy back solemnly, he said “And Loki.”

 

“Babar!” Said Loki, a little warily. He did not have much to do with this big person, but he knew he was important and that Thor and Mother loved him. Instinctively, he held his arms out, hoping to be picked up for a hug. There was a short pause, then Odin did indeed pick him up and smiled at him, “How are you today, little one?” he asked and carried him to sit over on one of the large sofas. He sat Loki on his knee and Thor settled beside him.

 

“How are things, my son? Are you doing well in your training? Your mother tells me you are making excellent progress and the weaponsmaster is talking about allowing you to move on to more advanced weapons?”

 

Thor’s face lit up with happiness and pride at his father’s questions and he absent-mindedly played with a soft toy with Loki as he eagerly answered him. Frigga and Fulla busied themselves with making drinks and nudged each other as they observed the three boys spending time together; it was a rare sight. Thor and Odin were in deep discussion with one another and Loki was watching them whilst playing with Odin’s beard, fascinated with the impressive cascade of well-groomed facial hair the King of Asgard sported. His little fingers entwined themselves in the blonde curls and Odin patiently untangled them before Loki could pull too hard. Frigga felt really happy to see Odin accepting Loki’s presence in this way; it was as if he was ready to accept him as part of their family. Something she had done twice now, in her role as the Queen of Asgard, even though neither of the two boys were of her own flesh.

 

She carried a tray of glasses containing Asgardian Apple juice over and placed it on the table in front of them. Loki watched the glass Odin helped himself to with great interest. He had seen this before, and he had been allowed to have a drop of his own from a smaller cup. His little face lit up with a smile as the glass came nearer and he made eager noises towards the big person whose lap he was sitting on. Odin looked at the little boy and, instead of taking a drink from the glass he had picked up, he brought it to Loki’s mouth and tipped it slightly, allowing him a small drink. Some of the juice dribbled on to his robe from Loki’s chin, but he paid it no heed; the little boy was thirsty and was now drinking deeply from the glass. Once he felt the little boy had taken his fill, he gently withdrew the glass and Thor reached in with a napkin to wipe the dribbles from round his mouth. To everyone’s surprise, Loki gave out a large belch and Thor struggled hard to not laugh at the sound, having seen the disapproving looks Fulla and Frigga had given out on such occasions. But then Odin laughed out loud, “The greatest compliment, my son!” he chuckled and looked at Frigga, who was not amused. Ignoring her stern face, Odin drained the glass and called out, “This juice! We like it! Another!” and smashed the glass on the floor.

 

Frigga jumped to her feet, clearly not happy with what her King had just done. “May I remind you we are in a nursery and not a drinking tavern, Odin Borson?!” She exclaimed, and went to fetch a dust pan and brush.

 

Thor was staring at the smashed glass, as was Loki, then they both turned to Odin, who shrugged his shoulders and laughed again.

 

“Nor ti!” Said Loki, pointing at the shards on the floor and looking at Odin seriously, “Nor ti Odin!” He looked at Thor, who instantly put on a serious face. He turned to his father and said, “Yes, Father! Naughty!”

Odin quickly caught on and pulled a very sorry face. “Yes, Loki, Thor. I was naughty. I suppose this means I have to suffer a punishment?”

 

A small voice sounded with a tone of experience of being told off for being ‘nor ti’. Loki patted his arm and pointed over to where the boys slept.

 

“Bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't think Odin set off favouring Thor for everything, especially when Loki was really young. Cute family scenario which shows Loki is starting to grow up.


End file.
